A New Cure For Boredom
by Goodnight Sweet Ladies
Summary: Boredom is a truly wretched thing. However, leave two boys alone long enough and they WILL find a cure for it. These two seem to find a rather exciting cure indeed. They just have to make sure they don't get caught! The blush may be a give away... BeastBoyXImpulse
1. Chapter 1

A.N. OKAY! So, in this to make it less inappropriate, there has been a time skip to the point where Beast Boy and Impulse are 16. However, this will be inappropriate for younguns. So get out youngun peasants. BANISHED. Now, enjoy, the rest of you lovely fuckers. I OWN NOTHING.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"AAAHHHHHH!" The green changeling cried in exasperation, running his hands through his hair before dragging them down his face. The boredom was crushing. Soul destroying. Mortifying. Horrific. He couldn't quite find a word to describe it, but the mere search for one was only plunging him further into the depths of monotony. He glanced around the kitchen for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, allowing his eyes to fall on its only other occupant. However, his fellow hero was just as bored as he was. He watched as the speedster idly munched on yet another Chicken Whizzie, simply for lack of anything better to do. He wasn't even hungry! Even he, Impulse, had sat around with nothing better to do than eat that his mighty metabolism was completely satisfied.

"Dude, I'm so fucking bored. For a hero safe haven, this place is fucking dull as hell when you're stuck here with nothing to do all day" The changeling whined.

"Fucking tell me about it. Feelin' the mode as much as you are here. But hey, look on the bright side! At least we got training out of the way! No more rigorous drills and combat training for the day. Although, it was kind of entertaining. Like when Canary knocked Nightwing on his ass? Dude, that was so crash, I laughed so hard, I nearly had to change my pants!"

Remembering the moment when Nightwing's rear collided with the floor in a manner that looked a little more on the painful side of unpleasant, Garfield's laughter rang through the kitchen, filling the ears of his speedy companion, and broadening his already elated smile. When his laughter finally died down, Garfield looked up at Bart, his large puppy-like eyes still twinkling with laughter.

As that sight filled his senses, the speedsters body acted totally independent of any thoughts or orders from his mind. Before even he could register what was happening he had Beast Boy pulled from his seat at the kitchen table and pinned to the wall, his lips instantly crashing down on those of his startled green companion.

To say Garfield was shocked would be a major understatement. His eyes burst open as he attempted to gather enough of his thoughts to even begin to reason out what was happening.

_"Wait... Wait... WHAT? What the fuck's going on here?"_

However, he didn't really have time to think much more into it, as his body began to react on impulse. Before he knew it, he was returning the kiss, every bit as passionately as Bart.

After a brief tongue battle, Bart pulled back ever so slightly from the kiss to look into Beast Boy's half lidded eyes and dazed facial expression. Still pinned to the wall, a slight whimper emerged from Garfield at the loss of the intimacy he was enjoying so much.

Upon hearing such a delightful sound escape his captive, a cheeky grin spread across Impulse's face. In true speedster fashion, his mouth darted straight to Garfield's neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh there as if he were an expert. There was absolutely no way for Beast Boy to try to contain his gasps and whimpers as Bart seemed to find every tender spot he had.

"Bart, what are you doing!?" He managed, between undeniably pleasured moans.

"Oh don't even try to tell me this isn't totally crash Gar." The speedster whispered seductively in his ear in response, before catching the green ear lobe gently between his teeth and nibbling it. "'Cause I'm definitely feeling something, but I'm sure it's far from the mode"

Bart took this opportunity to begin to grind against his writhing captive, causing the boys legs to go weak beneath him. Now, Impulse was never one to allow an opportunity to pass him by, so as soon as Garfield's legs began to wobble he hitched his thighs up around his waist. Gar responded by wrapping his newly freed arms around Bart's neck, now fully supported by the speedster and still pressed firmly against the wall at his back. He found himself almost totally unable to form any coherent thoughts as skilled lips continued to work the flesh of his neck, while the grinding of their hips caused pleasured shudders to ripple through his entire body.

_"Good god what's happening? This is such a blur. It's all happening so... So... Fast! But... It's amazing. He's right, this is totally... crash!"_

Suddenly, one of Bart's hands left the leg it had previously been supporting, forcing Gar to tighten his thighs around the other boys slender hips, increasing the friction between the two even more. That hand was quickly reintroduced to their gasping tangle of writhing bodies however, as Gar felt it edging beneath his waistband and grabbing hold of something that was becoming an increasing issue for Beast Boy.

Garfield couldn't have suppressed his moaning if he had tried as Bart began to pump his hand slower than he was even aware a speedster could move.

"Oh, you like that, huh Gar?" Bart teased the panting hero between giggles, before returning to capture his mouth once again in a messy, passionate kiss. Beast Boy continued to moan and whimper into the kiss, getting louder and louder as Impulse's hand pumped him faster, and faster. Both boys were red in the face, and barely managing to contain themselves at this point.

When Bart became aware that Beast Boy's climax was fast approaching, he quickly dropped to his knees, forcing Garfield to try to stand on his own, but kept a firm grip on his green hips to keep him upright. As Bart's moist lips wrapped around Garfield's shaft, he cried out and dug his hands into the other boys auburn locks. As Bart worked his tongue to bring Garfield to the big finish, he couldn't help but revel in the delicious noises that his new favourite cure for boredom was making. Quickly, under the skilled ministrations of Impulse's mouth, Garfield reached the point of no return, releasing directly into his mouth.

Bart gladly swallowed the rewards of his hard work, being sure to lick all of the evidence of their little game clean from Gar. Just as he was finishing up cleaning his new plaything, he caught the sound of footsteps and voices coming from the hallway. In the blink of an eye he had Beast Boy's pants back up and secured around his waist and placed a light kiss on his nose. This was quickly followed by a his signature mischievous wink and a gentle slap to Garfield's ass, before whizzing both of them over to the couch, hoping that Gar would cop on and join him in pretending they had been watching TV the entire time.

"Hey guys!" Came the cheerful greeting from Megan as she and Wally wandered into the living room to join the rooms only two occupants. "Oh wow, Gar, your cheeks are so red! Are you feeling alright? Oh dear, your forehead is so hot! Are you sick? What were you doing?"

"N-NO! I'm fine, really sis, I'm crash, honest! I was just... Uhh... I was just really into what Bart and me were watching, that's all!" Came the stuttered reply from the embarrassed changeling.

"... Uhh... BB, dude, you're aware you guys are watching The March Of The Penguins, right?" Asked Kid Flash, a look that could only be described as a mixture of confusion and slight worry adorning his face.

"Ohh... W-Well have YOU ever heard a voice as captivating as Morgan Freeman's Wally? Have you? I thought not." Sure, it didn't really make any sense, but with the way Wally erupted into laughter and Megan fell into fits of giggles at his awkwardness and obvious embarrassment, Garfield was certain he had successfully thrown them off the scent of what had actually caused his red face. It was rather unfortunate that he had to sacrifice his pride like that to do it though...

A quick glance at Bart proved that he was taking far too much pleasure from both Garfield's embarrassment, and the fact that he was the real cause of that blush that just wouldn't leave! Another cheeky wink from the lounging Impulse only served to intensify the already persistent blush.

_"Oh well" _Garfield thought to himself, _"I guess there's worse things in the world than a day of boredom."_


	2. Chapter 2

The room was quite dark, only dimly illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the small, uncovered windows. Beast Boy always preferred to be able to look out at the world as he was falling asleep. It reminded him of his time on the animal reserve with his mother, when he could see nature and feel like a part of it, even within the mountain complex. There was nothing more peaceful for him than looking at the moon, and feeling its glow gently caress his skin. Said boy was currently snoring lightly, sleeping curled into a tight ball under his covers wearing his usual sleeping attire of a tank top and his shorts.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

The persistent tapping that permeated through his room infiltrated the snoozing changelings dreams, slowly rousing him into the world of the conscious.

"Uhh... God damn... The fuck's that noise?"

As he became more aware of his surroundings, Garfield eventually realised that the ever present tapping was actually somebody at his door, clearly trying very hard to get his attention without making too much noise. Sleepily rubbing his eyes, the green hero rose from his warm bed and plodded towards the door to discover the source of this disturbance.

The instant the door began to open Beast Boy found himself caught in a firm embrace, his back pressed against his now closed door, his assailants lips crushing his own in a fervent kiss. As the kiss broke, and a trail of saliva connected both sets of lips, both participants were panting heavily.

"Hey Bart... What's up?" Was all Beast Boy could manage to utter.

"Hey Gar" The speedster winked "Glad to see you were up" he joked. "As it happens, I actually came over to talk to you, but, that plan was slightly derailed when I saw you in that little outfit."  
Impulse just couldn't help himself. He really had intended to just talk to Beast Boy about what had happened earlier that day in the kitchen, but, when he saw him, the sight was just too adorable to be true. One look at him totally overruled all thoughts of talking, leaving his body to act as it would, pouncing on the unprepared green beauty.

It was at this point that Garfield realised that he was still pressed firmly between Impulse's body and the wall at his back.  
"This is really becoming the theme of the day, huh?" He joked, gesturing at their current position. At this, a blush spread across the speedsters lightly freckled face as he chuckled, stepping back a little, allowing Beast Boy to catch his breath.

Now that Beast Boy finally had a decent view of more than just Bart's face, he noticed that the other boy was only wearing a tank top and a light pair of long pajama bottoms.

"Okay... I understand your reaction now..." He breathed, blatantly staring at the other boy, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"So, Uhh, do you wanna sit down or something?" Garfield asked his friend awkwardly, realising just how much he had been staring.

The two moved to the bed and made themselves comfortable, facing one another for that talk Bart had come for.

"Okay, so here's the deal, I wanted to explain what happened earlier today. Well, that is, I wanted to try... Honestly, I don't really know what came over me. I know I'm impulsive, but that was something else dude! You just looked all cute and stuff, I couldn't help myself! I just, y'know, wanna make sure you're okay with what happened and that I hadn't, I dunno, made you all awkward and stuff..." The speedster trailed off, looking down at his hands in an uncharacteristic shy moment, a light tint of pink still staining his cheeks.

"Dude, no worries, no awkwardness here" The green hero beamed back at him, "In case you hadn't noticed, I kind of enjoyed it" he winked at his speedy companion.

In the next instant Beast Boy had launched himself across the bed, forcing Bart's back against the mattress and landing straddling the taller boys waist, locking their lips in a passionate exchange.

"Woah, Gar, where'd that come from?" Impulse questioned breathlessly once they broke the kiss. Garfield blushed in response,

"Well, I sort of felt bad that I was the only one who got to finish having fun earlier, 'cause of Wally and Megan coming in..."

That answer seemed to be more than enough for the speedster beneath him, and the two resumed their intense tongue war, both dropping a hand below the others waistband. After a few minutes of touching and stroking, Impulse sat up, keeping Beast Boy securely in his lap to remove the shorter boys top. His own quickly following it in a race to the floor.

Bart's sighs and moans filled the small bedroom as Gar kissed, licked and nipped his way down his speedsters neck, chest and abs until his roaming teeth reached the waistband of the this pants that remained the only obstacle between green lips and their intended target.

Garfield couldn't deny the pleasure he got from being the one eliciting the gasps and moans from his partner this time around. If his mouth wasn't preoccupied with the bared flesh of the other boy he would have sighed with relief, thankful that he could give as good as he got from his speedster lover. Hearing Bart moan his name like that had Garfield almost dizzy with excitement.

Slowly, almost teasingly, Beast Boy gripped the waistband of the offending garment that separated him from his prize. He removed Bart's pants, unceremoniously flinging them to the floor, caring little for when his friend would actually manage to find them again in the mess that was his room. He then took a moment to appreciate the size of Impulse's member, slowly stroking it up and down along its length.

Eventually, Garfield placed his wet tongue at the base of the underside of Bart's dick, running it all the way up to the tip, leaving a thick, warm trail of saliva marking his path. The gasp that escaped Bart's lips was delicious. When Beast Boy's tongue reached the tip of his throbbing member, he began to swirl it around its sensitive head, causing more gasps from the twitching boy below him. Once the head was sufficiently teased and coated with spit, Garfield decided it was time to take the plunge. He wrapped his lips around the head of Bart's cock and, while still swirling his tongue around the sensitive area, began to suck, first concentrating on just the head, until he had Impulse panting and calling his name into the darkness.

Bart simply couldn't suppress the shivers of pleasure that were rippling through his body at this point. His hands, which had previously been gripping and clawing at the sheets below him, had now moved to grab hold of locks of green hair as Garfield continued to move his head, causing Bart to see lights.

Bart knew he couldn't take much more of this. He was approaching the finish line much too fast for his liking. He had to act now to regain the upper hand, and the dominant role in this scenario. Quick as a wink he had Garfield flipped onto his back, and he was back on top once again. Before Beast Boy even realised what was happening, his shorts were sailing across the room, not to be found again for some time. He had no time to think about that though, as hands had immediately begun roaming, caressing and exploring each other's bodies as once again their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance.

Abruptly, Bart broke the lip lock and, after delivering a light peck to Gar's nose, dropped down and began to suck on the green hero's throbbing erection, all the while squeezing firm green cheeks. Beast Boy however had an idea of his own, to prevent Bart from putting all the focus on him once more. While raking his hands through the boys brown hair, massaging his scalp and he deep throated the green dick, Garfield manoeuvred his tail to wrap around the speedster's erection and began to pump it, in time with his sucking. Bart squeaked around Beast Boy's cock in surprise at the unexpected contact, but quickly decided that this new discovery only served to make Gar's tail even hotter than he already thought it was.

Very soon Bart's masterful tongue had Garfield teetering on the edge of bliss, and completely incapable of controlling himself any longer. For the second time that day, he released into Bart's mouth, crying his name aloud, and watched as the youngest Flash swallowed down all he was given, even stopping to lap up any drops that were rolling down his chin.

When Beast Boy had regained a semi-reasonable level of control over his breathing following the intensity of his orgasm, he reasoned that it was his turn to return that favour. From his position lying on his back, he glanced at Bart between his legs to see him in a kneeling position, leaning backwards, his head thrown back, panting, beads of sweat rolling down his body as the changeling's green tail continued to work his arching cock.

In a flash, Garfield had moved to capture Bart's member in his mouth and returned to sucking off the speedster, using his tongue to tease and play with the head before bobbing his head up and down to swallow the entire thing. Gar quickly brought Bart to his limit, and he too finished in his lover's mouth, allowing Garfield to taste a man's seed for the first time. To his surprise, Garfield actually swallowed the entire lot, and even licked his lips afterwards to make sure not to lose any of it. He seemed to actually enjoy it about as much as Bart himself did.

Once Beast Boy was finished licking Impulse's dick clean, both boys collapsed onto their backs, heads resting on the pillows, Bart's arm under Garfield, around his waist, pulling him close as both lay panting, sweaty and totally spent. After a few moments of laying together in blissful silence, broken only by their heavy, exhausted breathing, the boys looked at one another, matching grins of total satisfaction adorning their faces.

"Okay, so that was even better than it was earlier!"

"Tell me about it. Here's to boredom, and to where it can lead!"

As if to express his agreement, Gar yawned, cuddled closer to Bart's side and gently nodded off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Gar." Bart whispered, planting a feather light kiss upon his little changeling's forehead before pulling the blankets tighter around them, cuddling closer to the naked boy in his arms and slipping into a deep sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Some reviews would be nice, so I can see if people are actually liking this story or not, so I know whether to keep posting or to stop bothering. Y'know, if you get the chance :P

The only sounds to be heard in the bedroom were the quiet snores of a sleeping Beast Boy. Bart's eyes fluttered open, as he slowly returned from the realms of his dreams. His green eyes flitted about the room briefly, taking note of his surroundings. He assumed it was late morning, perhaps early afternoon, but he couldn't be certain. It was sometimes difficult to tell in the mountain complex when one couldn't see a clock.

As he gathered his bearings something interesting occurred to the speedster. He had woken up in almost the exact position in which he had fallen asleep. This he found rather odd, as usually he was a restless sleeper, tossing and turning continuously as he slept, but last night he had stayed in one spot all night. What did not stay in one spot you ask? Garfield, that's what. When the two boys had drifted off to sleep, Beast Boy was cuddled tightly to Bart's side as he lay on his back. Now, Impulse was still on his back, however Garfield was sprawled out, lacking any form of grace, basically on top of Bart. The youngest Flash didn't mind much though, and the gentle snores of his green cuddle buddy were actually rather soothing.

He looked at Garfield's sleeping face as it rested on his bare chest and a small smile spread across his face, accompanied by a faint pink tint to his cheeks. The sight was just precious. Simply too adorable for words to express. Even the restless, impatient speedster could have lay there for hours at a time just looking at that sleeping face. So peaceful. Nothing could have ruined that moment.

"Oh crap..." The wave of sudden need crashed over Impulse with a suddenness, and an urgency, that alarmed him.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee so bad! So not crash!"

Despite his urgent need to relieve himself, he knew that there was no way of getting out of bed and to the toilet without waking his sleeping friend. He'd just have to try and move him somehow...

As he began to roll the changeling off of him, Garfield reacted in the absolute opposite way. In his sleep, he moved his hands from their position resting gently on the pale boy's chest to wrap them tightly around his neck, all the while cuddling closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of the speedster's exposed neck.

"That's it, I'm fucked."

Bart knew that now there was absolutely no hope of escape without waking the sleeping boy, and he just couldn't bring himself to disturb Gar when he looked so peaceful. He was just too cute. Too perfect.

"Fuck... Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go! I really, really have to go!" Impulse panicked in his head.

"Why isn't he waking up?" He questioned himself. "It's been like, what, an hour since I woke up? What's going on with him... Dammit he's a late sleeper."

"Just don't think about it" he reasoned with himself . "Think about other things. Anything other than pissing. Or water, of any kind. Thinking about water leads to thinking about pissing. I'll just think about other stuff, s'not that hard."

"Wait..." Impulse froze. "Wait... What the fuck is THAT? Why is my neck..? Oh god dammit Gar, you're killing me."

The gentle trickle of saliva rolled down Bart's neck as Beast Boy continued to drool lightly in his sleep while tightening his hold and nuzzling even deeper into the embrace.

At this point it was all becoming a bit too much for Impulse to bare. He was fully convinced that his bladder was about to rupture. This was how he was to meet his end. How humiliating.

As Bart continued to contemplate his untimely death and it's unfortunate cause, Garfield's eyes began to flutter open. The smaller boy let out a yawn, and began to stretch as he regained consciousness after his nights rest. Relief flooded Impulse's system. He was saved. SALVATION! In the next instant he had thrown Garfield off of him and was sprinting to the bathroom, crying back to the startled hero as he ran,  
"YOUWOKEUPONYOUROWNICAN'TBEBLAMED"

As Garfield was thrown from his position on top of Impulse at an unreasonable speed, he let out a yelp, hitting the other side of the bed and bouncing right off, landing flat on his arse on the floor, trapped in a tangle of blankets and limbs.

Beast Boy's confusion as to what the fuck just happened to him quickly disappeared as he heard the sounds of Bart pissing coming from the open door to his bathroom. Now he understood why he was on the floor, but that didn't make his landing any less unpleasant.

Once he had finished relieving his aching bladder, Bart re-entered the bedroom, still naked, to see Gar still caught up in his knot of blankets and naked limbs on the floor. He knew he probably shouldn't, but that didn't mean he had any control over it. he erupted into fits of laughter, eyes tearing, as he looked at the pouting changeling on the floor.

Bart's laughter spurred Garfield to try to defend his position in some way. He had his pride dammit!

"THIS wouldn't have happened if you didn't fling me from the bed, you ass!" he accused, desperately trying to sound serious. He failed. The speedster chuckled in response, wiping tears from his eyes, "Well, dude, I wouldn't have had to of you hadn't become the drooling cuddle monster when I needed to pee!" he countered easily.

The red that flushed to Garfield's face was unmistakable.

"... Was I drooling that badly...?" he questioned through his embarrassment.

"Ahh, yeah! My neck was wetter than the Nile!"

Beast Boy facepalmed in shame, flopping back onto the floor, attempting to hide in his blankets. This only succeeded in inviting Bart to jump on him, wrestle the blankets from his face and plant a big hiss on his green lips. I guess that's better than hiding though.

They lay there on the floor, wrapped in the blankets, sharing that kiss for a long time, before eventually deciding that Bart should probably get dressed and go before anybody came looking for either of them.

"Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?" Impulse winked at his shorter playmate.

"You bet!"

Beast Boy walked the young Flash to his door, where the cheeky time traveller stole another kiss, and gave a light peck to his nose.

"You make the cutest face whenever I do that" he clarified, before disappearing in a blur.

"Noted" Gar muttered through a small smile.

"He woke me up by throwing me on my ass, and still it feels like it was a perfect night" he thought to himself, leaning back against his closed door, sighing with satisfaction.


End file.
